Harry Potter and the Power of Change
by MrBamforth
Summary: After Harry commits suicide, Harry lands in a very strange white office, and is given another go. Jeff says that if he goes back and restarts Hogwarts, he can stop it all going wrong, and Ron won't actually kill Hermione. Soulbound/TT fic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did, it would be friggin awesome 

The rain hammered down from the cloudy night sky over Hogwarts Castle, droplets obscuring Harry Potter's vision as he stood atop the Astronomy tower. Wiping his glasses for what seemed like the umpteenth time (he had left his wand in the common room) he sat and stared at the ground beneath, just thinking. Today was his birthday, and by the time he was nineteen years old Harry had lost both of his parents, his Aunt, Uncle, Cousin, his best friends, anybody that he had ever cared about. This hadn't been the way that Dumbledore had planned it, but then again, Dumbledore had thought that Harry would willingly sacrifice his life to get rid of the Horcrux that was in his scar. Now Harry Potter felt nothing but guilt. Voldemort was still alive, the world was in peril and everyone he knew bar Professor McGonagall was dead. Even she hadn't been seen for months so she might as well have been.

He had never even found true love. That brief fling with Ginny had only cemented the fact that he only really saw her as a sisterly figure anyway – she looked so much like his mother that he found it totally creepy in the first place that he had ever actually fancied her. She had been with Dean when she had died, after just announcing that she was pregnant with their child. Guilt swam over Harry once more as the rain buffeted his hair and face. The thought of Ginny's fiery red hair only brought him to who had been his ex-best friend. Ronald Weasley, who had gone swanning off with Lavender Brown and broken Hermione's heart, or it had seemed that way until he had confronted Hermione. She said that she had always been in love with another and that she had only wanted Ron to feel guilty. In fact, the opposite had happened. After Ron realised that he had made the wrong decision to choose Lavender over Hermione, jealousy overtook him and Ron Weasley came to the conclusion that Harry and Hermione were in fact together. This incredible rage turned him into a Death Eater, and Harry had been forced to kill him himself after he had taken out Neville and Hermione, with the aid of his new master of course.

Harry could now never have a family, he had never truly been in love and the girl who he had finally seen a spark with had been killed by the man who was supposed to have been his best friend. With a quick look at the door back down from the astronomy tower, Harry centred his body, turned around, and stepped backwards from the edge.


	2. The Man with a Squishy Armchair

Chapter 2 – The Man with a Squishy Armchair

Harry landed on what seemed like a very squishy armchair with a thud. Looking at his surroundings he saw that the room he was in was completely stark white, save for the large phoenix that had just flown in the room, dropped some parchment onto the white desk in front of him and flown straight back out of the door, rendering the room completely devoid of all colour once more. Harry didn't know what to think, he had tried to kill himself, was this a new branch of St. Mungo's? Looking at the foreign alphabet scrawled on what seemed like a notice board behind the desk in front of him, Harry didn't hear the door shut until a man sat down in front of him.

The first thought that came into Harry's head was that he thought he looked an awful lot like Uncle Vernon, except for the man's lack of a big, bushy moustache and generally bumbling, nervous demeanour. He had the same hair, the same, beady eyes, and even the same neckline, but it was obviously that they were different people. Nevertheless, the likeness was uncanny.

"You look just like my..." Harry started.

"Your Uncle Vernon?" the man cut-in "I _know, _I've had the piss taken out of me about that for years, please don't mention it again."

The man banged a large white briefcase on his desk, clicked the locks open, lifted the lid and began to rummage around. All of this in almost completely silence, except for what sounded like the rustling and shuffling of papers from inside the briefcase. Harry heard him take out what sounded like a file, and his suspicions were proven right as the man closed the lid on the white briefcase, locked it, and placed it on the floor beside him. The man sat reading the file in complete silence. Harry saw that his name was written on it in big black letters, next to a bright red stamp that said "CLASSIFIED" and "SB" stamped repeatedly over and over on the cover like someone was trying desperately to get the idea across. Harry had no idea what "SB" meant at all, but sat there in what felt to Harry like an extremely awkward silence, seen as though he had absolutely no idea what he was doing here at all.

After another a minute or two, the man put the file down on his desk and leant forward to talk to Harry, taking his time between every word, as if trying to enunciate each one just right. The strange Australian accent was making it difficult to sound the "Queen's English" though.

"Hello, Mister Potter. My name is Jeff, and I am your fairy godmother. I moved for us to be able to use "godfather" but it apparently it makes us sound too much like Italian mobsters. You have been causing me a lot of problems Mister Potter." The man stopped again, seemingly trying to weight his words. "You did not complete your soul bond with a Miss Hermione Granger. You did not defeat the Dark Lord because of this and therefore you have nearly got me out of a job. So because of this I am sending you back in time to restart your Hogwarts career. You have no choice. Any questions?" Without a pause, Jeff said "Right then, I'll see you in your head later, off you go," and the man pulled on what seemed like a long toilet chain that Harry hadn't noticed had been dangling down from the ceiling. Never the less Harry started to spin around very fast, and started to sink into the floor. Faster and faster he spun and sank, until the next thing he heard was.

"BOOM!"


	3. Toads and Trouble

Toads and Trouble

"BOOM" the noise came again. Opening his eyes, Harry came to realise exactly where he was in his past timeline. Looking around he saw the dingy inside of the hut that himself and the Dursleys had stayed in before his first year at Hogwarts.

"Where's the cannon?" Dudley said stupidly, yet again. Harry looked down at his hands, not used to seeing his now 11 year old self at a time where he had only just started developing. This whole thing was really weird for Harry. In his head he compared it to if he had put a video of his life on rewind in a muggle VCR player and then pressed play again. Weird. With one final "BOOM" the door came crashing down, leaving a mass of dust swirling in its wake, and Vernon and Petunia Dursley to come skidding into the room, Harry's Uncle once again holding a long rifle.

"Sorry about tha'." Hagrid said, gruffly. Harry beamed at the man who was yet to become his first real friend. It was hard for Harry to keep himself from crying, the last time he had seen Hagrid was at his funeral.

"I demand that you leave at once Sir, you are breaking and entering." Vernon said, his face bright at coloured like a beetroot. Harry didn't know whether this was from nerves or anger. Harry was dying to ask him if he was doing something new for his skin, because beetroot was really in these days, but he didn't really want a repeat of last time, especially as Hagrid hadn't yet bent the end the rifle that Mr Dursley still had trembling in his hand. "Hagrid!" Harry said, running up to his friend and hugging him around the middle.

"How d'ya know me name? I knew these Dursleys were gonna to tell yer some things, but yer know me name?" Hagrid replied, beaming at the room. Mr and Mrs. Dursley were looking at each other confusedly, how had Harry known?

"We didn't tell you anything!" Vernon said, speaking before he thought.

"What?" Hagrid said, getting angry, once again seeming like he was beginning to fill the whole hut.

"I've been talking to someone," Harry said quickly "A friend. Come on Hagrid, let's get to the Leaky Cauldron, I don't fancy staying here tonight."

"You aren't going anywhere." Vernon said, eyeing Harry suspiciously. The thunder clapped outside as if to illustrate his point. "Not until you tell me how you knew you were a freak!"

"Hagrid lets go." Harry pleaded, wanting to get away from the dingy little hut as fast as he could.

"Wait just a second Harry." Hagrid said.

"No, come on, I'll tell you why later."

Hagrid gave Harry one of his usual sideways glances, except this one seemed to measure him up. Hagrid though that somehow, he had eyes that had already seen far too much. _He couldn't remember his parents' death? Could he? _He thought as Harry led Hagrid by the arm outside to the boat that was tied to the jetty. The Dursleys came stumbling after them across the rocks, but Harry had already pulled the chain on the speedboat, and they managed to make their getaway. On the very fast boat journey to the mainland Harry told Hagrid that he knew all about Hogwarts from talking to Arabella Figg, the squib, but that the Dursleys had even told him that his parents had died in a car crash. Harry even had to beg Hagrid to not turn back towards the hut so he could give the Dursleys "a piece of his mind".

They stopped the night in room number 11 of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry laughed at the way that Hagrid had to have two double beds placed end to end in order to accommodate his large frame.

The next morning Harry once again found himself shaking hands with everyone in the pub, though Professor Quirrell (a.k.a. Mouldyshorts) had yet to arrive, or maybe it was that he had already left. Feeling nervous, Harry insisted that they went to Vault 713 first in order to retrieve whatever Dumbledore needed to withdraw. Harry didn't need the Philosopher's stone really stolen this time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Harry pushed his trolley through King's Cross station on September the first, he suddenly realised who would be nearby. His hands began to shake with fury at the thought of Ron's betrayal, and kept telling himself, regardless of who he is now, he turned into that monster. Behind him he heard

"What's the platform number?" from Mrs Weasley, whose redheaded clan was shuffling along behind them. Honestly, how many children had she sent to Hogwarts? She had even been herself. It was in Harry's year that he had realised that Mrs Weasley had been put up to this by none other than that manipulative old bat Albus Dumbledore. But this time Harry already knew how to get onto the Hogwarts express, and so walked through the barrier without a second thought.

Setting himself up in his usual carriage, Harry's breath caught as Ron stepped into the carriage, completely oblivious.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" he said "Everywhere else is full."

But before Harry could deny him, Harry heard a bumbling, nervous voice in his head.

"Harry, in order to do what you-er-need to do, you need to try and make friends with Ron, I know what he did. But you can change it so he doesn't become that person by getting with Hermione before he falls in love with her."

Groaning inwardly at this news, and slightly annoyed that Jeff the fairy godmother could get into his head so easily, Harry reluctantly said "No, its fine" and tried to smile.

Harry tried to keep things as usual on the train, involving letting Ron see his scar, and felt even more uncomfortable than before, seeing as though he had already gone through Hogwarts with people gawking at him already. He even bought all the sweets again from the lady with the trolley, but left Ron to eat the corned beef sandwiches, he didn't feel up to sharing with the guy who was yet to kill his best friend.

Said future best friend Hermione Granger walked in moments later.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Hermione said, snootily. Harry wondered what it would take to stop her being snooty that didn't involve getting trapped in the bathroom by a mountain troll.

"No we haven't, sorry." Harry said, trying to look sympathetic.

"Hold on a second, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she said, looking first at Harry and then down her nose at Ron, who was rather disgustingly gorging himself on one of the corned beef sandwiches his mother had made him. Ron made it look like he'd never eaten anything in his life.

"Ron Weasley." He said, food still in his mouth. Hermione looked on at him the disgust.

"Pleasure," she said sarcastically "You two better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

So Harry did just that and no sooner than he was ready that he raced down the train to find Hermione. He didn't feel like sitting in the compartment with Ron any longer. Eventually, they found it at the front of the train, and when he finally did meet Neville, he was thanked profusely by him. Harry wasn't used to this bumbling and nervous Neville anymore, when he had seen him grow up so quickly into someone with confidence after that night at the Department of Mysteries. Harry made a silent vow to help Neville grow into that person a lot quicker this time around.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over 'ere" shouted the big booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid as Harry, Hermione and Neville (now clutching Trevor) clambered off the train into the gloomy Hogsmeade station. Harry admired fondly the old style station with its cobbled streets. It felt like he had just stepped into Victorian Britain. Nevertheless Harry and the others followed Hagrid to clamber into the boats so they could get their first view of Hogwarts Castle.

As they clambered off the underground jetty into the entrance hall, Harry heard loud, high footsteps in front of him. He was delighted to see none other than Professor McGonagall, looking a lot less wizened than when she had when Harry had last seen her. Though she didn't know him yet, Harry still remembered all the spells from his years at Hogwarts and so hoped that she would like him now for his smarts. McGonagall led them off into an antechamber from the Great Hall, and a blonde haired, sharp faced boy began to amble his way towards Harry.


	4. Knowitallism

Chapter Four - Knowitallism

It was at this point that Harry really had to stop himself and think. In their previous timeline, at this point Harry had completely blown Draco off and thus they had become enemies. Even through the death of Dumbledore however, Draco had shown that he was not really that bad a person. Sure he had taken the mark, but that was only because he had thought that's what a good pureblood did.

No, if Harry could have any input, he would have to keep Draco on his good side for as long as possible. It may even save Dumbledore's life in the future. So when Draco Malfoy did amble over towards him, he was ready to greet him with open arms. Unfortunately, the scion of the house of Malfoy had already heard of Hermione Granger, and completely blanked Harry, not even showing him any interest. Harry set this aside to ponder on later, Draco was somehow different in this incarnation, and he had to figure out what.

After being once again sorted into Gryffindor along with Ron and Hermione, Harry sat down in his all too familiar spot at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He was finding it increasingly difficult to say things to his peers; he couldn't reveal what he knew about them already. "They might think I'm stalking them, or something." Harry thought wildly. He knew it would be best to try and keep quiet. Ron was wolfing down his food anyway, not surprise there then, and as Harry began to hastily make a start on his own sausages, Harry was taken aback when Hermione began to talk to him.

"So, can you tell me about yourself Harry, I mean, I've read about you in books and stuff, but that's all really factual, what did you do when you were growing up, what was your life like?"

Once again Hermione said all of this very fast, like somehow she couldn't manage to get her words from her mouth at a decent enough speed. Already trusting Hermione however, he said.

"Hermione, I'll talk to you about this later. There are some things that I need you to know, but you don't know me yet, so talk to me afterwards because I don't really like talking about my past to other people. People other than you I mean."

Of course Hermione had no idea what Harry was talking about, obviously taking what Harry had said as some sort of flirting.

"Oh… erm… okay then," Hermione replied turning her head away from him as she blushed.

Realising how it must have come across Harry opened his mouth to correct himself, but stopped. If he could get Hermione to fancy him this early before Ron really even liked her, it might stop a lot of future events even happening. He would definitely have to build on this.

Clambering into the familiar bed of his in Gryffindor tower, Harry drifted into a very easy sleep. An older, bushy haired brunette witch had kissed him in his dream, and when he finally awoke, he wished that he was still there with her.

"Bloody Hell Harry put that thing away!" Harry heard Ron shout from the bed next to him. Blearily opening one eye to see what the matter was, Harry scratched his head and sat up. Looking around the room, he saw Ron trying to avert his gaze. Harry looked down, and flushed bright red. This definitely wasn't the way that Harry wanted to start his year at Hogwarts. Hiding his raging manhood that was making a tent pole in his boxers, Harry scrambled about in his trunk for something that he could wear.

A young Miss Granger could barely even look at him as they sat down next to each other in Professor Snape's first potions class of the year. She had been very distant with him, and yet kept stealing glances at him. He didn't know what it was but he found that his 11 year old body still found Hermione very attractive, even though he was much younger than he'd seen her previously. Harry just guessed it was the soul bond, whatever that was. He still had so many more questions for Jeff, but it didn't seem like Harry would be hearing from him any time soon.

Professor Snape swept into his classroom, glaring at all of his students. Draco Malfoy just sat there comfortably, glaring at Harry every minute or so. It seemed like no matter what Harry wasn't going to get Draco on his side.

"There will be no silly incantations or foolish wand-waving in this class." Professor Snape starting, speaking in barely more than a whisper and the entire class hung on his every word.

"As such," he continued "I do not expect you to understand the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, in fact some of you will find difficulty in believing this is magic."

Snape continued on in this drawl but Harry had heard this all before. "Bottle fame, brew glory blah blah blah" Harry thought. I know he's going to pick on me when he does the register in a minute anyway. This should be fun.

Indeed, the greasy haired git did start the register, and just he had before, stopped when he got to Harry's name.

"Ah… Mr Potter." Snape sneered "Our new… celebrity."

Draco and the other Slytherins sniggered.

"Tell me Potter, what would you get if you added powered root of Asphodel to and infusion of Wormwood?" he asked, knowing it was obvious Harry wouldn't know the answer.

"A very powerful sleeping potion called the draught of living death." Harry said, feeling smug, and he obviously showed it on his face.

"Arrogant like your father are we, fine then. "Tell me where would you expect to find a bezoar?".

"In the stomach of a goat, it is a cure for common poisons."

"Indeed," said Snape, who was becoming increasingly annoyed with the fact that he was completely failing to show Harry up at all.

"Fine." He continued "Let's try one more, which common deceptive potion needs the ingredients: Lacewing Flies, Boomslang skin and Knotgrass?"

Snape sneered at his once more. Obviously thinking he was triumphant in the fact that Harry couldn't possibly know the answer. Hermione was already beaming at Harry, and was astonished when Harry did manage to say "Polyjuice Potion, sir."

It was an extremely uncomfortable lesson after that, but Hermione couldn't take her eyes of the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Had she finally found her intellectual equal?


	5. Hagrid

_Hi all, I realise that this is a really short chapter, but I have been busy with uni work for a while and im just getting back to the swing of things with this fanfic. I'll get another new chapter to you either today or tomorrow, that's GMT btw. Anyway, there's not much that goes on in this chapter but R&R anyway? Thanks_

Chapter Five

Harry tried to listen to what Hermione was saying as he first led her through the grounds so that she could officially meet Hagrid for the first time. Of course she had seen the Gamekeeper when she had first alighted from the Hogwarts Express, but they hadn't really had a chance to talk about anything. Listening to Hermione drone on and on about some potions assignment that Snape had assigned had strangely cheered him up, but put him down also. Harry loved to hear of Hermione's know-it-all attitude once more, something that he had missed dearly after she had died in her previous incarnation, but today he just loved listening to her babbling on and on. It was just the subject matter that depressed him. As if he hadn't already had a full school journey's work to do already, he was going to have to do it all again.

There was something about Hermione today, Harry thought. She didn't seem to see him as a lesser intellectual anymore, really. Harry supposed that this was due to Harry's knowledge of the potions in the start of Snape's first lesson, but things felt somewhat differently at the beginning rather than they had before. Realising that Hermione had stopped talking Harry became painfully aware that he had been thinking in his head rather than actually listening to someone Jeff had told him would be his soul mate.

"Sorry, pardon Hermione, what did you say? I was stuck in my own little world there for a second." Harry said, awkwardly running his fingers through his hair as they stomped down the grassy knoll to Hagrid's hut which was coming into view.

"I was just saying, I wonder why Snape doesn't seem to like you very much Harry."

"Oh right." He said, beginning to turn off again, realising that Hermione was indeed babbling again.

"I mean," she continued "You don't have anything wrong with you, you're handsome and smart and…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence, realising what she had said. Luckily for her, Harry had zoned out, but still she kept silent as they ambled towards Hagrid's front door.

Harry rapped his first smartly on Hagrid's large and rustic oak front door. The resident of the hut himself startled Hermione when he boomed at them as he stood in the doorway.

"Harry!" he said "Good ter see yeh! An' whose this pretty 'un"

"This is Hermione, Harry a friend from Gryffindor."

"Well nice to meet yeh, Ermione," he said to the still startled brainbox, who was caught between trying to recover from what she had said to Harry and the extremely friendly greeting that she had received.

After offering them all dangerously solid looking rock cakes, which the duo politely refused, Hagrid piped up.

"Well, what can I do yer for?" he said.

"We need to know about the Philosopher's Stone."

There was silence in the hut. Hermione already seemed to know about it so she started to talk about what it did but Hagrid silenced her immediately with his hand before saying.

"Harry how do yer know about that?" Hagrid replied angrily and stood up from his seat. "Tha's top secret that is."

"Well how I found out is top secret Hagrid."

"Let me guess, yer found Fluffy?"

"If the three headed dog on the third floor is what you called it, then yes?" Harry replied, trying to seem like he hadn't been through this adventure already."

"You called a three headed dog, Fluffy?" Hermione piped up "And when did you see it Harry, we spend most of our time together?"

"I'll tell you later Hermione, anyway, Hagrid, I just need to know whether Dumbledore has put any enchantments on it yet?" Harry asked, hoping it didn't seem like he knew too much.

"Of course he has, Harry. What am I going to tell Dumbledore? Now no more questions, an' get out now you lot, I'm busy."

Hagrid then rudely shoved them out of the door, obviously worried he might give them some more information on the stone.

Harry and Hermione trudged back up through the grounds in silence, both of them thinking about the day's events so far. Staring at the grass beneath him, Harry worried whether he had done the right thing by telling Hagrid that he knew about the Philosopher's Stone. Surely, this would definitely get to Dumbledore. In his previous lifetime, Harry learnt that he had previously been used as bait for the greater good. He had basically been manipulated by Dumbledore and sent to his death, and pretty much placed in a relationship with Ginny Weasley so that the Grand Manipulator could keep an eye on him.

"You did the right thing Harry." A deep voice sounded inside his head.

"Jeff?" Harry thought back to the voice.

"Yes, Harry, I told you that I would be talking and checking up on you from time to time," the voice replied "You did the right thing because now that Dumbledore knows you know about the Philosopher's Stone, it might throw Quirrell off as regards to getting through the protections."

"Right." Harry thought, confused as to how that would work.

"I'll see you later Harry." Said Jeff, and before Harry could think a word back to him, Jeff had gone.

"I suppose we better get to bed," Hermione mumbled behind him "We have flying lessons tomorrow." She sounded like she was completely dreading it, which earned her a chuckle from Harry.

"It's nothing to worry about, Hermione."

The bushy brunette's mind was racing for the rest of the journey up to Gryffindor tower. How had he been able to tell that she didn't like heights already. It was like he already knew her, or he just cared about her a lot. Her hormones were rushing about as she realised that she had a massive crush on Harry Potter.


	6. Ferret

_Hiya guys, sorry it took longer than promised, but I have had a few 12 hour shifts at work (I'm a student nurse, or healer if you will ) But anyway here is the chapter and I hope that you ignore it. Someone said that they would like the chapters to be a bit longer, but I like posting smaller chapters, it means that I will be able to get them out to you faster. Tell me what you think to this chapter please, R&R and everything. Much Love_

_xx_

Chapter 6

"Okay guys, please stand to the left side of your broom, hold you right hand steady over it, and command it with the word up" Madam Hooch said to the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. It was the first ever flying lesson, and Harry had been up all night thinking about how the confrontation between himself, Draco and Neville would pan out. Somehow he needed to still get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year.

As before, the battered old school broomstick shot into Harry's hand at his command. After noticing that Draco's did also, the blond-haired ferret that was stood opposite him in the Slytherin line gave a satisfied smirk. However Madam Hooch corrected Draco's grip just has she had before, gaining a scowl from the boy. When the Professor told Harry that his grip was in fact perfect, Harry saw Draco's face flood with jealousy. It seemed he had already started with the "Saint Potter" thing in his mind already.

Neville, on the other hand, was having no end of problems with his broom. He had needed to pick up the broom from the ground as it hadn't come up to him when he had commanded it. Harry new that Neville wanted to keep his feet firmly placed on the ground, and it seemed that the ragged and splintering broomstick did too. Once more, when Madam Hooch commanded them to use their brooms to hover for a moment, the podgy, nervous Gryffindor shot off into the sky, screaming himself hoarse. Round and round he whirled, creating what looked like an acrobatic display from the students and Madam Hooch on the ground. He even performed what looked like a perfect Wronski Feint, just cutting up from the floor after diving upwards and shooting off into the air again. They only found that it was all accidental, however when he crashed hard into a very old looking oak tree on the outskirts of the green area that they were practicing on. Neville fell to the floor with a clatter, hitting several of the tree's gnarled branches on the way down.

Blowing her whistle hard and shouting "Out of my way, out of my way!" Madam Hooch raced over to where Neville was shivering on the ground, blood pouring from the wound where the bone had exited through his skin, staining the white shirt under his robes that the Quidditch Professor gingerly pulled off.

"Oh dear, it seems we have a broken wrist Neville, let's get you to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey should be able to patch you up," she said kindly as she led Neville back towards the castle by his uninjured arm, supporting the other with her free hand. On her way there she shouted behind wildly. "When I get back, anyone that I see on their brooms will be out of this school before you can say Quidditch."

This seemed to have an effect for most of the students to want to stay firmly out of the air, but nonetheless, seeing the Remembrall glittering in the sun, Draco Malfoy raced over to it and picked it up. Sneering towards his fellow Slytherins he said "That fat lump, look what he's dropped. Maybe if he had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his arse and not stop us from flying." This earned him a few titters from the Slytherins, but he didn't notice that quite a few of the Gryffindors became tight-lipped at this, though they were too scared to do anything about it, apart from one special individual of course.

Already knowing what was going to happen, Harry stuck out his wand and said "_Accio Remembrall_", causing the tiny glass ball to shoot smoothly into his hand. His fellow Gryffindors stared at him in shock and wonderment, but this just served to make Draco even angrier, who immediately rounded on our hero.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at Harry indignantly, "I was going to teach that squib a lesson, but it seems I ought to be teaching you one. Saint Harry Potter, always the wannabe hero, friend of Squibs, Half-Breeds and Mudbloods alike."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins gasped in shock, both sets of housemates eagerly watching the confrontation. Hermione noticed Crabbe and Goyle step up to bodyguard Draco if they had to.

"Is he talking about me? The mudblood?" Harry heard Hermione whisper to Parvati behind her. Harry just ignored it, he needed to teach Malfoy a lesson, and he could console Hermione and educate her about the pureblood thing later. He had gotten much more territorial with Hermione now that he knew they were to be bonded, and as such felt his face flush with anger. Eleven or not, no one spoke to her like that.

"Call me what you like." Harry said through clenched teeth, "But say nothing about my fellow Gryffindors, and certainly not to my Hermione."

Draco was about to say something about Harry having a mudblood as a girlfriend, but that was interrupted by himself being pulled up into the air as Harry yelled "Levicorpus" and making a U-shaped wand movement. Screaming, to be put down, Harry just let him drop to the floor. Turning around, Harry said to his fellow Gryffindors.

"I have no doubt he'll taddle on us, so I'm going to make sure he doesn't. Everyone keep quiet yeah?"

Still shocked with wonderment at Harry's display of power, the Gryffindors all nodded vacantly. Hermione herself was especially vacant. "He called me his! He wanted to protect me?" she thought. Thoughts of her schoolboy crush raced around in her head as Harry proceeded to wordlessly _obliviate _the other Slytherins, except of course Draco.

When Madam Hooch came back, she would have none of what Draco was saying, and when the pale faced Slytherin had asked his housemates to back him up, none of them had any recollection of what had happened. This earned him twenty points from Slytherin, and more if he carried on lying.

Unfortunately however, Harry was teamed up the Draco for the rest of the session, as Madam Hooch said that because they were both deemed to be the best Quidditch players, they were selected to demonstrate how best to throw the Quaffle between the players. Both of them trying to throw harder balls for each other, Harry managed to throw quite a few shots that were fair, but Draco just couldn't catch. Getting more and more frustrated by the second, he threw the Quaffle high in the air above Harry; there would have been no way that he could catch that, surely. But catch it he did, doing a backwards loop in the air and catching it with one hand which clasped smoothly around one side of the blood red ball. Draco looked livid, but resigned as he knew that he could do nothing to Harry while Madam Hooch was there.

"Harry, I appreciate that its highly unconventional," said Madam Hooch with a smile "But I'd like for you to try out for the Gryffindor team this year, they need a seeker and I believe you just might be the one for it."

Harry insides leapt. Finally he had gotten a chance to be back on the Gryffindor Quidditch team again. He hadn't been able to play the game in years, and hopefully this time he would win the first game this time by catching it well, and not nearly swallowing it.

Draco's face was a picture. The moment that he opened his mouth the Gryffindors smiled as they knew that he would receive detention. They didn't even have to listen to all the insults that he was giving Harry as they walked back up to the changing rooms, as things were definitely on the up.


	7. Revelations

_Hi guys, sorry I've not updated in a while, you see I've been extremely busy with University work and haven't had a chance to update. Anyways now I'm on holiday for a while so I will be able to get a few more chapters out. Read and Review peoples _

_Anyways, I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, yada yada yada… _

Chapter Seven - Revelations

On October the thirtieth, Harry found himself once again sat in the library with Hermione, this time trying half-heartedly to complete his most recent transfiguration assignment from Professor McGonagall. It just wasn't as interesting as it was before given that he already knew all of his subjects from his previous life. He knew that he could do it in a heartbeat, but he had to not show it as he didn't want to rouse any suspicion, or take away Hermione's top-of-the-class spot that she was so eager to maintain. It would be a nightmare having to explain everything to Dumbledore, and he just wasn't ready to tell Hermione yet, though he definitely would in a few weeks. Perched at one of the old workbenches next to the transfiguration section, Harry threw his eagle feathered quill onto the table in disgust. He really couldn't be bothered to scribble down one more word tonight, let alone finish the work. Ignoring Hermione's famous "eyebrow raise" disapproving look, the raven-haired boy sat back in his chair and sighed comfortably as he relaxed.

"You realise this has to be in first thing tomorrow don't you?" Hermione declared, chastising him with her chocolatey eyes for his lack of academic attitude.

"No Hermione, last week's transfiguration assignment is in tomorrow, you know the one that we did at this time last week?" Harry replied, smiling at his soul-mate, he only wished that she knew it. "Besides, I've done this all before anyway." Harry sat stunned and realised what he had just said. Praying that Hermione wouldn't notice, however it was in vain.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said frowning at him. He knew he could have just said he knew from the textbooks but from all the time that he had been spending with Hermione recently is had become obvious that she could tell when he was lying.

"Erm, Hermione… I didn't mean to tell you this yet…but" Harry stuttered his words out as the bushy-haired brunette looked at him blankly. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. Somehow, she knew that this must be important. Having spent all this time with the seemingly exceedingly intelligent, way better than the books Harry Potter, she had developed a crush on him and had made it her business to know every single thing about him. What she could work out however, was how he would have gained so much knowledge in the time between getting his schoolbooks from Diagon Alley and actually attending the school. It seemed like the guy that she wanted might be going to open up to her, and if this meant she found out his secret, she was all the more eager for it.

"Yes," Hermione replied, all these thoughts having replayed themselves again at lightning speed through her mind. With eager eyes, she waited for the Boy-Who-Lived to continue.

"I'm not from this life…" Harry started "I'm kinda from the future?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, she definitely wasn't expecting this but still she could tell from his face that he definitely wasn't lying either. Somehow she knew that she had to let him finish.

Harry continued, "I'm from a time after Voldemort, where everyone died. You and Ron were my best friends but I wasn't able to save you, I wasn't able to save anyone. The reason I'm so clever at these things is that I've already been through Hogwarts before. I had jumped off the top of the astronomy tower," he had to stop himself for a moment due to the growing lump in his throat before continuing on with his tale "I couldn't cope with my failure, anyway when I died I landed in this guy Jeff's office and he sent me back here to start again. There's a bit more information that I can't quite tell you yet, but I will when you're ready as it concerns you."

Hermione was shocked, she didn't know what to say or think. At least it had answered the question as to why Harry had been doing so well in his classes, but to the brunette it gave her a million other questions that she wanted answering, her inquisitive mind not wanting to let this one go one iota.

"So, what are you going to this time?" she blurted out towards Harry, eager to find out any further information. Somehow, she didn't feel like she had a crush on him anymore, wouldn't the going back in time make him like 18? "Ewww" she thought.

"I knew how to defeat him and still do, I just didn't have the time last time, everything moved so fast, and before I knew it, Hogwarts had been taken over by Death Eaters, erm they're Voldemort's followers" Hermione indicated that she already knew, something that Harry wasn't at all surprised about. "Anyways, you and Ron had been taken by Snatchers after one fight that you had had outside wards of the tent and I was on my own, I couldn't do anything."

"But how did you jump from the astronomy tower if Hogwarts was taken over by Death Eaters?"

"I battled my way up there didn't I," he continued "I knew that if I was going out I was going to take as many of them with me as I could.

Hermione Granger just couldn't take anymore "I'm sorry Harry, but this is too much to take in. Even though I can usually tell when you're telling me the truth, and I can see when you are, I just don't know how I can believe you, I mean I've only known you for a month."

Harry sighed. He knew that something like this would have happened if he told her about it at this point. But it was Halloween tomorrow. An idea popped into his head.

"Okay Hermione, just wait and see, to prove myself I will tell you the future, does that sound reasonable."

Thinking about this for a moment, she agreed with the fact that if he knew the future, then he must be from there. "Oh, er okay," she said "But it has to be out of the ordinary."

"Oh this will be," Harry replied "Tomorrow at the Halloween feast, after charms, we will be learning Wingardium Leviosa by the way, Professor Quirrell will storm in, declare that there is a troll in the dungeons, and then fakely pass out."

"Okay, say I humour you, and this is the real thing, the truth, why would Quirrell fakely pass out anyway?"

"Wait and see," Harry replied. "I have a plan."


	8. Halloween Again

_Well guys this is longest and I think by far the most exciting chapter that I had written so far, except maybe Voldemort's siege of Grimmauld Place in my other fic Trials of Fire, because I did love writing that. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and as always read and review _

Chapter 8 – Halloween Again

Hermione Granger woke up the next morning slowly, thinking about the day that was ahead of her before she stretched and somehow managed to pull herself out of bed to get ready for breakfast. She knew she definitely fancied Harry. Regardless of the fact that he was eighteen in his mind, he was still eleven in this world, and she had decided that that was okay. What lay ahead for today was extremely interesting to her because it would confirm that her new crush Harry was indeed from the future, and though she didn't want to prove him a liar, she was still finding it very difficult to believe. After getting ready for the days lessons, and placing her neatly rolled transfiguration homework in her bag ready for class, she traipsed down the stairs from the girl's dormitories and into the common room, where Harry was stood talking to Ron about Quidditch. Hermione realised that she didn't really know much about the redheaded boy from her year, except that all he really ever talked about was Quidditch and that she often seemed to catch him staring oddly at her in classes. To Hermione, it seemed to her that Harry had been a little bit cold of late to the Weasley boy, but she couldn't figure out for the life of her why that would be; he wasn't that unpleasant, although he did eat like a pig. Today however, Harry was busy talking with Ron but his eyes lit up immensely when he saw our bushy haired heroin cross the common room towards him to go down to breakfast, and with a smile and a quick "Hi" they were off.

It was a long and tiring morning for the Gryffindor first years that morning. Professors McGonagall and Sprout had both set them rather large amounts of homework and both Harry and Hermione were glad that they only had Charms with Professor Flitwick this afternoon.

"He told me that Flitwick would be teaching us _Wingardium Leviosa_. How on earth would he know that?" Hermione thought begrudgingly. However when the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs entered the tiny professor's classroom after their lunch, Professor Flitwick indeed confirmed that that would be the spell they would be learning that lesson.

"Still doesn't prove he's from the future," Hermione thought, looking at Harry strangely, who looked passively past her like he was trying to concentrate on the lesson "He simply could have looked what the next chapter in the charms book was."

Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione was paired up with Ron for that lesson. He really didn't want anything to happen between them that might cause the past timeline to repeat itself. When Ron just couldn't get the incantation out properly, Hermione felt that she had to help him, and this made our lightning-bolt scarred hero even more uncomfortable. Still, Hermione's teaching methods left a lot to be desired, opting for her know-it-all approach again. She was quicker than even Harry to perform the charm, but she wasn't sure whether he had done it on purpose or not. Nevertheless, Professor Flitwick gave her ten points to Gryffindor and she felt very proud of herself. It did however put Ron in a foul mood once again as they left the classroom.

Hermione and Harry were walking just behind Ron and Seamus as they walked up the dimly lit corridor towards the Grand Staircase.

"She's a nightmare," Ron said to Seamus, who was rolling his eyes at his redhead friend "No wonder she doesn't have any friends. I'm telling you Seamus, I'm fed up of that know-it-all."

Harry looked at Hermione. She looked like she was fit to burst into tears at any moment. He knew the trouble that she had gotten from the other children in her previous school and neither of them wanted this to carry on at Hogwarts, especially Hermione. Harry knew that it was his turn to step up to the plate, and in any rate, this might put him off Hermione a bit, he thought.

"Ron, you want to be careful what you say around Hermione." Harry said to Ron calmly "That wasn't very nice, and believe it or not she was trying to help you, that's all she ever does. Are you so dense that you can't realise that? Also why do you spend so much time staring at her?" Harry did know the answer to this question, but wanted to see Ron's reaction. Hermione beamed at Harry in wonderment.

"I…erm…I dunno…Sorry." Ron sputtered quickly before walking quickly ahead of them, muttering to Seamus who was struggling to keep up with the long strides that Ron's lanky build gave him.

Harry and Hermione clambered their way up the long series of staircases to the portrait of the Fat Lady of Gryffindor tower. After saying the password "Caput Draconis" to the famous painting, they were let in.

In the Gryffindor common room, they saw their usual sight as they entered; Seamus, Ron and Dean were busy playing exploding snap on one of the tables in the corner, and there were a few other Gryffindors sat around watching. Fred and George Weasley, with their friend Lee Jordan, were trying to convince a second year to eat a new invention of theirs, again. A fire was playing noisily on the hearth, as if trying to alert the students to its presence. If it wasn't for Ron staring at Hermione, Harry thought that the sight would have been quite pleasant.

Harry and Hermione collapsed together onto the big squishy sofa next to the fire. Instinctively, however Harry put his arm around his fellow female Gryffindor, and it wasn't until he noticed her blush did he pull away, realising what he was doing. As they were both trying to recompose themselves, a burly looking fifth year approached them, holding a long paper wrapped package in his hands.

"Harry, I'm Oliver Wood. I'm Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." He said, eyeing the pair on the sofa, it was obvious to him that they were close.

"Hi Oliver, what can I do for you?" Harry replied tentatively, he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet.

"Well Harry, I've been spoken to by McGonagall and she seems to think that you would be a shoe-in for our seeker on our Quidditch team. She even got you a broomstick, here." With that, Wood passed over the long package which Harry unwrapped quickly. It was his trusty Nimbus Two Thousand. Smiling at his old broom Harry said "Brilliant, when do we start?"

"Well do you know how to play?" Wood asked, tentatively.

"Sure I do, when's the next practice? Isn't the Slytherin match in a few days?"

"Yeah I know I'm sorry this happened so late, but anyway practice is tomorrow afternoon, after tea. We will be meeting in the entrance hall."

"Great I'll see you there."

Neither Harry, Hermione nor Wood had realised that the entire Gryffindor common room had gone silent during this exchange, and when Wood left to go upstairs, Harry was swarmed upon by people asking to look at his broom, and congratulating him on making the team. Ron tried to talk to him, but was blocked out and looked on enviously. Harry looked sadly at him. "He's not bad at the moment," he thought "Maybe I should be friends with him for now, I'll explain things more to Hermione and that will stop him maybe from fancying her if she doesn't act that way towards him at all."

At quarter to seven, after Harry had been for a quick go on his new broomstick, Harry and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Giant pumpkins filled the air, floating above the tables while cobwebs were strung between the torch posts on the walls. The tables were decked out with a huge range of Halloween based treats. In fact there were barely any savoury treats on there. It seemed that tonight was the one night that Dumbledore had given them to indulge themselves as Harry watched Ron scoff a piece of Parkin cake opposite him. Hermione kept looking at the huge ornate door to the Entrance Hall, waiting for Professor Quirrell to burst in at any moment.

Sure enough, towards the end of the feast, with a large crash Professor Quirinus Quirrell entered the Great Hall, with a look of poor terror on his face. The students and staff members went deathly silent as he ran towards the staff table. Stopping suddenly, he looked up at Professor Dumbledore, he said "Troll! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." and proceeded to faint on the spot.

The students in the Great Hall started to scream, panic erupting all around them as Hermione just proceeded to gape between Harry and Professor Quirrell's motionless form. Dumbledore raised his wand, shooting several purple firecrackers out of the end, causing everyone to be silent, but Harry Potter wasn't having any of that.

Darting out his chair, Harry grabbed his wand and stood before Professor Quirrell, he yelled "_incarcerous_" pointing the holly and phoenix feather wand straight at Quirrell, who showed obvious signs that he hadn't fainted due to the sounds he made and the way that he thrashed about as thick ropes wound their way around him. The Great Hall was silent as Harry proceeded to incant "langlock" forcing Quirrell's tongue into the roof of his mouth. Dumbledore was the first to come out of the surprised stupor.

"Harry! What is the meaning of this?" he yelled with fury in his eyes. Snape said nothing at this point, though looked between Harry and Dumbledore as if some other secret silent exchange was going on between them. It was obvious to Harry that the potions teacher must have already had suspicions about the Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher.

Running over to the staff table, Harry cast a quick _muffliato_ charm over himself and the staff table. Speaking rapidly to the still shell-shocked staff table, Harry said

"Professor Quirrell has willingly let Voldemort use him as a host on the back of his head, by way of drinking unicorn blood from the unicorns in the forbidden forest. The troll is here, but has been send to the girl's bathroom on the first floor, not the dungeons. Quirrell planned to use it as a diversion so he could get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone."

The staff were amazed, but definitely didn't believe Harry at this point. But they were looking to their leader to say something first before any of them jumped in.

"How do you know?" said Dumbledore.

"I shall fill you in personally later, but for now the students need to leave. I will show you, trust me. Also, please keep Hermione Granger here, she needs to see this. It will be part of the discussion we will be having later." Harry replied, motioning back to Quirrell's still struggling form. He obviously had placed his wand on the inside of his robes as he couldn't get to it for the ropes that were pinning his arms to his sides.

"Very well Harry." Dumbledore replied quietly.

"Surely Professor, you don't believe him?" said Professor McGonagall, with a wild frenzied look on her face.

"I do Minerva, please trust my intuition. I need you to send the other staff members bar you to the girl's bathroom." Then speaking to the Great Hall he said "Will the prefects please lead all of their students back to their dormitories. Hermione Granger, please stay here."

Hermione sat as if stuck to her seat as the other students filed past her, Ron especially muttering about favouritism.

She eventually managed to force herself to the growing crowd of teachers, plus Harry that was surrounding Professor Quirrell.

"Someone needs to take off his turban, I can't touch him." Harry said, causing the other staff members to look at him dumbly. But without questioning Dumbledore waved his wand and with slow movement unwrapped Professor Quirrell's turban to reveal none other than the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort's face screaming at them in fury.

"I'll get you for this Potter?" Hermione and the staff members backed away quickly, but Dumbledore and Harry stayed put, watching the ruthless killer struggle with his host to get rid of the bonds that held him.

"Harry, why can't you touch him?" whispered the elderly headmaster.

"I don't want to tell you that while I he may hear, Professor."

"Very well." Dumbledore replied. Send for the Aurors. Very good, Harry. Excellent in fact."

But Professor Quirrell was out of his bonds, and was rapidly reaching for his wand. Pointing it at his nearest target – Hermione harry dived on top of him as Quirrell incanted "_Avada" _and spread his hands over Quirrell's face, causing it to yet again to blister and crumble away.

"Professor, I'm going to need Madam Pomfrey." He shouted to Dumbledore. With a quick nod to McGonagall she sprinted in her cat form towards the hospital wing. Somehow, Albus Dumbledore knew that this was not something that he needed to interfere with as he watched the twisted amalgamation of Professor Quirrell and Lord Voldemort crumble away into nothingness.


	9. Coming Soon

Hey guys, I know it seems like forever since I have last updated, and I know that it has. I've had a very tough year but now hopefully I will be getting write back into fanfiction again, and will be updating regularly.

I promise it won't be much longer, I've just about finished the next chapter, it just needs a bit of editing, and should have it out to you before Friday. Anyways in the meantime if you could please check out the new song that I have written for my band? Its acoustic, and well I like it.

watch?v=SBoCgwwGMRM

Thanks a lot, more story coming soon!

MrBamforth


End file.
